


The Night Is Young

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 9, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, pseudo-medieval, the time period is only there for the aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: A royal banquet gets in the way of Vision and Wanda's day of pleasure, but they still find time to enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	The Night Is Young

Vision rushed to answer the door when someone knocked. Thankfully, he had already donned a heavy robe. He opened the door just a crack to see two of Wanda’s ladies-in-waiting, presumably come to help her dress for the formal banquet that evening. Vision smiled gently at them. “Your services are not needed today. I will assist the queen with her wardrobe.” They both dropped a curtsy and scampered back down the hall. Vision shut the door, so that he and his wife would have privacy once more.

When he turned back to the bed, he saw Wanda wearing a thin, gauzy shift that did nothing to hide her alluring curves, particularly with her hand on her hip, accentuating the roundness there and pushing her breasts forward. Her voice was still husky as she teased, “Are you going to help me into my wardrobe or out of it?”

Vision moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Sadly, I must help you into it, my queen. This is an important banquet honoring our knights.”

“Are you certain, my king?” She pulled on the collar of his robe. “This afternoon was lovely. We could continue it.”

He drew her closer, unable to resist her suggestion entirely. “I will be more than happy to continue our afternoon later tonight.”

Wanda sighed. “Fine.” Vision pulled her toward the wardrobe, draping an arm around her.

They peered into her collection of dresses. There were many sumptuous choices, but Vision had a particular favorite. He brought out a burgundy silk dress with cream-colored accents and puffy sleeves. “Would you wear this one, please?”

“Would that please you?” she whispered, lips curving into a sultry smirk.

“Yes,” he matched her tone. They were on dangerous ground, but she always brought out the flirtation in him.

“Then, of course I will.”

He managed to maintain an air of professionalism as he began to help her dress. They arrived on time to the banquet and made their speeches honoring their brave knights and thanking them for their service. The seven-course meal seemed to pass endlessly.

Once dinner was finally over and the dancing had begun, Wanda and Vision remained at the high table for a time. Wanda’s hand landed on Vision’s thigh, squeezing gently. He removed it, knowing his wife’s intentions, and drew it to his lips. She pouted adorably, but he held firm. “Later, my love. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Would you care to dance?” Vision held out his hand to her in a courtly gesture.

“All right.” Her smile and the eager way she took his hand belied the reluctant tone of her words.

They entered into the figures. It was a complicated dance that involved many complex patterns and switching of partners. It did distract both Vision and Wanda. Afterward, they each spent some more time dancing with important nobles.

When their duties were finally complete and the night was drawing to a close, Wanda pulled Vision out of the great hall. Instead of traveling to their chambers, she took him to a disused part of the castle that was much closer to the hall than their residence in the highest part of the castle.

Wanda selected a room, dragging Vision inside. She slid home a heavy bolt and pushed a nearby chair under the door handle for good measure. “We’re going to make love here?” Wanda raised a brow at him. It was quite obvious that those were her intentions, but his mind had gone blank at the idea of taking their pleasure somewhere other than their chambers.

“Well, we have all these empty rooms. It seems a shame to waste them, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, you make a fine point, my queen.”

“And I can’t wait any longer.” She began tearing at the ties of her corset until Vision turned her around and pulled at the laces more effectively. He started kissing her neck as he did so. She sighed, and he worked faster to divest her of her clothing. When it pooled at her feet, he lifted her into the bed.

She stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Still fully dressed, he knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, pulling her toward him. She said she could not wait, and Vision took her at her word, so he did not tease. He pressed his lips directly against her core. She jerked her hips in response, and he carried on his ministrations.

Wanda moaned as he continued to lick and suckle at her. Vision felt it when she reached orgasm, savoring every movement and sound she made.

After a few moments, Wanda reached for him. Vision climbed into the bed. He braced himself above her, kissing her ear and neck and cheek, relishing the taste of salt-slicked skin. She moved her hips against his. It was Vision’s turn to moan. His erection was already straining against his clothing. He so badly wanted to be inside her.

Thankfully, Wanda wanted the same, which she showed by unlacing his trews and squeezing his buttocks as she pushed them down. He instinctively pressed closer to her and groaned at the feeling of her hands.

Once he hurriedly removed his finery, Vision settled himself between Wanda’s thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him. He kissed her deeply while he pushed into her. They swallowed each other moans.

Rocking against each other, they raced toward completion, spurred on by their earlier teasing and lovemaking. Wanda fell over the edge first, muffling her cries against Vision’s shoulder. He followed shortly after her.

Vision rolled off of her and pulled her into his side. Wanda gave him a languid smile as she threw her arm across his stomach. They offered each other a few more soft kisses before falling into a comfortable silence. Vision was about to suggest moving to their own rooms, but Wanda was already asleep.

He let himself relax beside her. They were the king and queen, after all. It was only right for them to make full use of their castle. Vision fell asleep dreaming of all the ways they could use the other rooms that needed attending to.


End file.
